


Technicolor Dreams

by misura



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Clothing Kink, Community: rounds_of_kink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess takes Rey shopping for clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technicolor Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Rey/any female character, Rey can't believe how sexy and stunning women's clothing can be_

For someone who'd been swearing up and down that she neither needed nor wanted any new clothing ( _"Really, I'll be perfectly happy seeing you try on - oh, this one next?"_ ) Rey was certainly taking her time in the fitting room.

Which was all well and good, and probably meant Jess had made the right call. Probably.

"Are you doing all right in there?"

"Fine," Rey said. She sounded like she had that time Jess had walked in on her trying on her pilot's uniform. The helmet, at least, had fitted. The rest of it, nearly. Close enough for a bit of fun (according to Rey, Jess made a terrible villainess and an even worse grateful hostage, eager to thank the brave Resistance pilot who had saved her from unspecified bad guys - according to Jess, six months of Jedi training had not made Rey any sort of authority on evil laughs and/or romantic fantasies).

"On a scale of one to ten, where ten is 'very', how likely is it we're going to miss dinner?"

Rey stuck her head (and _only_ her head) through the curtains. "Dinner? Is it that late already?"

Jess wondered if not knowing the exact time was a Jedi thing, a Rey thing or both. "Afraid so."

Rey disappeared again. "This fabric is really soft."

_I know. You were barely able to keep your hands off of me when I tried on a dress made from the same stuff earlier._ Needless to say, that dress had ended up in the 'definitely buying' pile.

As would this one, Jess was fairly sure. "You know, if you buy it, you can put it on again when we're home."

Rey mumbled something.

"Or, if it doesn't fit, I can get you another size." The shop assistant who was fetching some scarves from the top shelf buzzed. "Or another color."

Rey stuck her head out again and glanced at the shop assistant, who had fluttered off to go sort some sweaters at the other end of the store. Jess hadn't yet figured out who of them was making him nervous - she suspected Rey, given that Jedi were a bit of a rarity nowadays, but she _was_ a Resistance pilot, and a damn good one at that, if she did say so herself, so it might be that she was the one he'd recognized.

"I did some calculating, and this dress costs close to _twelve_ portions," Rey whispered. "For a dress I'm hardly ever going to wear."

_Not if_ I _have anything to say about it._ Was there a dress code at the Jedi temple? Had 'Master Skywalker' outlawed all colors other than shades of brown and if so, was that another Jedi thing, or was it simply a matter of his own personal taste?

Would anyone even know the difference, other than Kylo Ren, who Jess definitely wasn't going to ask?

"It's a pretty standard price for a dress." _To ask, or not to ask._ "Would you like me to - "

"I'm buying it," Rey said quickly.

_I'll take that as a 'no'._ Next time, she'd know not to ask. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." The curtains were finally yanked back, only to reveal Rey in her regular clothes. "So. Still in time for dinner?"

Jess tried not to sigh. Rey might enjoy teasing her a little (or, fine, Rey might enjoy teasing her a _lot_ ) but (1) the feeling was mutual and (2) she knew that sooner or later, she _would_ get to see Rey in that dress. Until then, she'd simply have to content herself by watching Rey try yet another piece of new-to-her alien cuisine.

"Definitely. Although I was thinking we might have dessert at home?"

Rey grinned. "I'll think about it."


End file.
